Question: In her language class, Stephanie took 4 tests. Her scores were 82, 83, 83, and 84. What was her average score on the tests?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $82 + 83 + 83 + 84 = 332$ Her average score is $332 \div 4 = 83$.